An unexpected consequence?
by Ingabritta
Summary: This might be the consequence of my story "Meg takes a chance". Erik & Meg. Epilogue added. Perhaps too happy?
1. Chapter 1

**An unexpected consequence?**

This might be the consequence of my story "Meg takes a chance".

_Brooklyn mental hospital, department for women_

The nurses Angel and Katrine sat in the cantina, talking. "She seems much better now, I think" Angel said. "I mean young Giry. She almost appears to be normal. Perhaps she could go home soon." – "Perhaps she is not allowed. She came here instead of going to jail, you know. She did kill a person and she tried to drown a child." – "But she was all confused then. I think she feels remorse. She didn't mean to shoot countess de Chagny, it was an accident."

"Perhaps she is calmer now, when she is pregnant." – "She is? When did that happen? Must have been just before the incident. Who could the father be?" – "Who knows? She performed as a dancer, she could have met with anyone, some young suitor.." – "I don't think he will admit to anything know, when she is in here."

"I think" Katrine said "that she wants to stay here until baby is born. It seems like she is happy about it." – "If the alternative is to go home and live with her mother I understand her. That woman really gives me the creeps."

_Seven months later_

"Welcome back from your holiday, Angel" Katrine said. "Thank you. So now I'm back at work again. Has anything interesting happened?" Katrine smiled a little. "You could say that. Young Giry has had her baby, a boy." – "Did it go well? Are they all right?"

"You could say that she got her punishment after all. The boy has a deformed face." Angel stared. "How?" – "Obviously the skin of the right side of his face is all red, and part of the skull can be seen on his forehead." – "Perhaps it will be better when he grows older. What does Giry think about it?" – "She loves the boy. I think she loves the way he looks too." Katrine frowned. "Anna, who was with them the other day when the mother was visiting, told me that she heard madame Giry say something strange. 'That boy will be our fortune' she said. 'He can't deny him his rightful inheritance'.

Ooo

Erik sat in his chair, resting. He and Gustave had just had one of their inspiring evenings together. It was very instructive but also tiresome. He never doubted that the boy would go far, whatever he planned to devote his life to. But as always his company made him sad, since he thought of Christine and how their life could have been.

He let his thoughts flow. There was a knock at the door. Fleck entered quietly. "There is a woman to see you, sir." Erik frowned. "I'm not in the mood to see anybody now." Fleck looked at him sternly. "I think you should. Just a moment."

Erik rose, displeased that Fleck had not obeyed him. After just a moment a woman entered the room. A hood covered her head and she was carrying something. Then she threw back her hood and looked at him. His first feeling was discomfort. But he knew that they were past the discussions of guilt and remorse and that she had got her punishment.

"I wanted to show you this – him, I mean" she said in a low voice and came closer. She opened the blanket to show her burden. Erik looked into a face – the smallest face he had ever seen – which could have been his own when he was that age. "He was born at the mental hospital" Meg said. "So there was a meaning, after all, with my coming to you that night. This you have given to me, if nothing else."

Erik looked fascinated into the boy's eyes. Golden, as Gustave's, as his own. Meg smiled when she saw him looking at her son. "Mother said we could take advantage of this" she said. "She said you wouldn't deny your son his inheritance. But I will not do that. I'm just happy to have my son and love him." He looked at her and touched her cheek, softly.

"I know I didn't appreciate enough what you did for me. But don't listen to your mother. Nobody can ever force me into doing anything. We will see what happens. I must say, life is full of surprises." He crossed his arms. "Gustave will of course have all this if he wants it. In time I will tell him that he has a little brother." – "So you will not deny him?"

"How could I? But he has better live with you. Have you thought of a name?" – "Francois perhaps? And Erik as a second name, if you will allow it." – "I will be flattered." He still smiled, a little melancholic. "Are you allowed to leave the hospital now?" – "Yes, they think I have recovered. I will devote my time to my son. I will cover his forehead in some way, but he will never wear a mask."

"I believe you will take good care of him. When you feel like it, you are always welcome back to dance." He could not tell what went on inside her head, but he could guess. And for the first time since the fatal events, a hope woke up inside her again – that the father of her child would see her as something more than just an employee or an acquaintance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Epilogue. This is could be the ending of my story. Perhaps there is a risk that it's too cozy and happy. **

The stage was dark. Suddenly there was a light, then another one and then another. They danced in the air, like a circle. Then the stage was softly lit up and you could see what was happening. A young boy, no older than 9-10 years, was on stage, joggling with torches. He was very good. In the background there was music, more intense the more dangerous the show became.

The boy, wearing a mask resembling a tiger to cover his eyes, dressed in a golden silk dress, danced around the stage. Finally, he threw all three torches in the air and caught them – almost. The last one fell on the floor and rolled away to the curtain at the side of the stage, which caught fire. There was a murmur in the auditorium and some people began to scream. The boy threw his other torches in the water bucket at his side and stared, almost paralyzed, at the fire.

But there was no real danger. In no time at all, a stage hand had put the fire out, and Gangle came to see that it hadn't spread. The curtain fell, then rose again to let the juggler bow to the audience. His accompanist joined him, a tall young man in waistcoat and trousers.

When the curtain was down again they left the stage. The boy was all shaky. "I was so scared" he told his brother. "What if the whole theater had started burning?" Gustave put a comforting hand on Francois' shoulder. "They would never let that happen. We have so many good stage hands." Meg came running from the wings. "What happened?" She almost stumbled on the little girl running around her feet. "Curtain was on fire! I saw it. It was exciting!"- "Shush, it was not. Francois, how are you?"

Erik joined them. If the sight of fire had scared him, he didn't show it. Anyway, he had full confidence in his staff. "Very good, Francois, you were stunning. Listen to the applause." The boy smiled at his father's praise. "I will get better" he said. As the curtain rose again and other people filled the stage they all moved into the wings. Meg lifted her daughter. "I'm on next. Erik, will you take Christine, so that she won't come after me?" Gustave reached out his arms. "I will. Come with me, you, I have something to show you."

Ooo

They were sitting around the breakfast table. Meg loved this time of day. Three-years-old Christine sat at her side, digging in to her omelet with a fork. Her father had dipped a piece of bread in strawberry jam and tried to put it into her mouth. "Erik, you are spoiling her." Francoise looked at them over the table. He loved his little sister, but he agreed on that she was really spoilt.

Gustave entered the room. "I will miss this" he said. "It's such a good thing sitting together with your family, feeling the warmth." Erik looked at his oldest son, tall, with golden eyes and shiny brown hair. He was really a handsome young man. "In time you will do that again, with a family of your own" he said. "It's time for you to grow up." – "I know. And I really look forward to go to Paris too."

Meg stretched out her hand for him. "I'm so glad you go there" she said. "I wonder if it has changed much. It's been – well – " then she smiled "yes, twenty years." She took his hand. "And I'm so grateful that you forgave me." He looked away, quietly. Then he said "I heard the Paris Academy of Music is the best, so of course I must attend it. I hope you will forgive me my change of name too. I thought it only fair that Paris should hear of a Gustave Daaé again."

"You do the right thing." Erik looked at his son at length. He felt that he was the lucky one. Gustave could as well have accompanied Raoul back to Paris after Christine's death. "Will you see vicomte de Chagny?" – "Probably. I owe it to him, if he wants to see me of course. And I will visit mother's grave. I will bring fresh flowers from all of us." They were all quiet for a while.

Gustave sat down at the table. "I read that there will be an auction" he said. "Things from the old opera-house will be on sale. Perhaps I will go there. There might be something of interest." He caught his father's gaze, but Erik said nothing.


End file.
